farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vector .45 ACP
The Vector .45 ACP is a submachine gun featured in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5, ''and ''Far Cry New Dawn. Far Cry 3 In Far Cry 3, it can only be obtained from the shop since it's neither carried by the Rakyat, Privateers nor the Pirates. While the weapon is not available for purchase until the player reaches the Southern Island, its signature version can be unlocked while still on the North Island. The basic version is also briefly given to the player during one of the final missions on the North Island. It becomes free after activating 12 Radio Towers. In Far Cry 4, it can only be attained by progressing in the campaign. Signature Version In Far Cry 3, a signature version called the Shredder is available for purchase after the player finds 10 Memory Cards. It has a custom paint job, an Optical Sight, a Suppressor, an extended 50-round magazine, enhanced accuracy and damage, and costs $3275. The Shredder is a very powerful weapon that can take down small groups of enemies with ease. The suppressor allows the Shredder to silently eliminate targets when playing with a stealthier approach, while the extended magazines allow the weapon to be used in large fire fights, as well. Combined with the fact that the weapon can kill lightly armored enemies in just a short burst of bullets, the Shredder is one of the best guns to equip, simply because of its versatility and sheer power. It should be noted, however, that when fighting Heavy Gunners you may want to choose a weapon with better burst damage, as prolonged gunfights with these enemies can often be lethal. The SPAS-12 is an excellent choice, as the high damage combined with the quick fire-rate can down a Heavy Gunner at close range fairly quickly when aiming for headshots. The AMR is also an extremely powerful weapon, being able to kill Heavy Gunners in just one shot, at the cost of a low fire-rate and awkward handling at close ranges. Gallery Shredderfc3.PNG|The Shredder FC3 Vector First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Vector. FC3 Vector Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the Vector. FC3 Shredder First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Shredder. Far Cry 4 The Vector returns in Far Cry 4. It can only be attained by progressing in the campaign. In the multiplayer, the Vector is the second sub-machine gun to be unlocked. Signature Version The Shredder returns as the signature version of the Vector, and is very similar to its Far Cry 3 counterpart. It is unlocked by reaching Karma level 6. Gallery FC4 Vector First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Vector. FC4 Vector Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the Vector. FC4 Shredder First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Shredder. 04-vector45-acp_opt.jpeg|Full view of Vector 04-shredder opt.jpeg|Full view of The Shredder Tips * Due to having the highest rate of fire, it can quickly shred through ammunition if the player's aim is poor. * Due to its poor damage and range it should only be used in close quarters.﻿ * The signature version, the Shredder, seems to lose some punch and precision when used against targets on the range limit. Used in close quarters, however, it is one of the best weapons available. * Thanks to the fast rate of fire and combined with the sound suppressor, it can be used effectively to clean small groups of enemies fast and silently (advisable when the Shredder is not available). * In Shanath Arena, the Vector is sometimes thrown to the player when he/she has reached a high arena rank. Due to its superior fire-rate, it can prove very useful for clearing out squads and packs of wolves or dholes. * The Vector .45 ACP is the only sub-machine gun that supports 3 attachments to it. Only due to the suppressor, extended magazine and the modified sights. Bugs *It is possible to "Holster" your weapon while using the Shredder. While equipped, sprint forward and jump. In mid air, pull out your camera. Put your camera away by pressing Up on the D-pad (NOT using Y) once you land and your weapon should be "Holstered" (Confirmed for 360 using unique variant only, not sure if glitch works with standard Vector as well) *Sometimes when running and holding the Vector, it can disappear (like when in friendly village) and appear again. ''Far Cry New Dawn'' The Vector .45 ACP returns in Far Cry New Dawn. "Space Force" Vector .45 ACP= The "Space Force" Vector .45 ACP is a rank 2 weapon. it is available as a Ubisoft Club membership reward. it is essentially a normal Vector .45 ACP with a blue, white, and black paint job. Optimized Vector .45 ACP= The "Space Force" Vector .45 ACP is a rank 3 weapon. it appears to be in a state of mild damage. with one small part of its inner workings exposed. a piece of copper piping is screwed below the barrel to serve as an assist. there is duct tape on the grip of the gun itself, with a scope on top with rusty metal fixtures holding it in place. The stock appears to be completely broken, as in its place is the lower half of an iron, with an adjustable belt holding it in place, to serve as an improvised replacement stock. Trivia *The gun is based on the KRISS/TDI Vector, an SMG chambered in 45ACP. *The real-life Vector has 25-round magazine with optional MagEx 25+ extension. de:Vector .45 ACP Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Sub-Machine Guns Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons